He Made Me Smile
by Halawen
Summary: After K.C. dumps her for Jenna Clare is feeling down. Alli convinces her to go to a party with her and Johnny in Halton Hills where Clare meets Mike Dallas. Quickie Clallas one shot fluff.


**Welcome to tonight's fluff shot and the last of the Wild Card Shots before Short Story Month. Since I'm not sure if we'll have internet on Tuesday and we move Wednesday** _ **Look Into My Eyes & See**_ **will either go up Tuesday afternoon or possibly some time Wednesday. It will go up though and** _ **Truth that Burns so Bright it Could Melt Winter Snow**_ **will also go up Wednesday.**

 **This is dedicated to Mary who requested it.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place in season nine just after her breakup with K.C. the rest is cannon to that point except that Clare just cut her hair**

 ***I think that does it enjoy the shot it's 100% fluff**

 **This is all in Clare's pov**

 **He Made Me Smile**

"Forget K.C. come to the party with me?" Alli insists tugging at my arm.

"Who's party and where?" I question.

"Some guy Johnny knows in Halton Hills," Alli replies.

"You're joking right?"

"You already told your mom you were sleeping here, my parents are at a conference in Ottawa and won't be back until two leaving Sav in charge. He's just going to have Anya over so they can make out and he'll cover for us if the parents call. Come on Clare K.C. tossed you aside for Jenna you need a party, you need to get your mind off of K.C. and flirt with some hot guys. Sav," Alli calls for her older brother and he pokes his head in, "tell Clare she needs to go to the party and forget her no good ex."

"Alli's right you should get out and meet some new people," Sav says.

"Come on let's go Johnny will be here any moment," Alli asserts pulling me off her bed. I give in and Alli tugs me to come downstairs with her. Johnny is in his car and smiles at me when I get into the backseat.

"Convinced her to come out I see," Johnny comments to Alli.

"Between Sav and I," Alli replies as Johnny begins driving.

"I like your hair, short is a good look for you," Johnny grins.

"Thanks," I smile back. When K.C. first broke up with me and I went into the house crying Mom took me out to get my hair cut to cheer me up. When I came over to show Alli my new hair she convinced me to wear contacts tonight. At first we were just going to the break room but then Johnny called telling her about this party.

"You'll have a good time Clare, trust me a night of fun and you'll forget all about K.C.," Johnny says.

"I'm all for fun but I doubt that a party with people I don't know is going to make me forget that a boy dumped me because I wouldn't put out," I argue.

"You'll forget about K.C. for a little bit and realize there are more guys out there," Alli says.

"Uh-huh and how many guys at this party do you think will expect me to put out?" I question.

"Just tell them you just went through a terrible breakup and the guy was a jerk. You're a good judge of character and if you don't trust a guy get away from him. If you get trapped call for me I'll take care of it," Johnny tells me.

I smile and Alli kisses her boyfriend's cheek for being a good guy. When Alli first wanted to go out with Johnny I thought she was nuts, with his long hair and army jacket he looked like greasy white trash to me. Not to mention he hangs around with Bruce and Fitz, and Lucas before he dropped out, who are all part of his "gang" it all screamed bad boy. Which was all Alli seemed to be attracted too. However the more I got to know Johnny the more I liked him, he was a bad boy but he was also very intelligent and deep, and loves to read and write just like me. In fact the three of us talk about books all the way to the party.

Johnny parks at the end of a row of cars along a long driveway. Johnny puts his arm around Alli and I walk next to her into the party. The house is fairly nice and it's out in the country so the loud music is not bothering anyone. For a while I stay close to Alli and Johnny, he talks to a few people and Alli dances with me to some songs. Then when I go to the washroom after a couple cans of pop I can't find Alli or Johnny when I come out. Not that I look all that hard I give up after looking in the living room. I go outside to get some air, standing at the edge of the deck and leaning on a post when someone knocks into me coming outside.

"Whoa sorry my bad I didn't see you there," the boy says catching me as I begin to fall down the steps. I grip onto his jacket and he straightens us up, the boy he was talking to grins at him and continues into the yard. I look at the boy who bumped into me, he's smiling at me and I smile back. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply. He's still holding me but I'm between him and the post so I can't really go anywhere, not that I really mind being held by him at the moment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most incredible blue eyes?" He says and my smile gets a little bigger.

"No but they're usually between glasses, my friend convinced me to wear contacts tonight."

"Well your friend was right with contacts in it shows your incredible eyes. I'm Mike Dallas by the way."

"Clare Edwards," I reply and he releases my arms.

"So do you live in Halton Hills?" Mike asks.

"No I live in Toronto."

"Nice Toronto is a great city I live in Guelph. So how does a cute and nice girl from Toronto hear about a party way out here? Or get here for that matter you're what fifteen?"

"Yeah fifteen and the answer to how I got here and how I know about this party is my friend's boyfriend. He knew about the party and drove us, he's seventeen, almost eighteen," I inform Mike.

"So you came alone with your friend and her boyfriend? No boyfriend of your own?"

"I had one until this afternoon, I really liked him and he really liked me until we got a new girl at school. He said things weren't working out with us and five minutes later he's kissing her. He wanted more than kissing and I wasn't ready for that yet," I confess.

"Because of this?" Mike queries picking up my hand and twisting the chastity band on my finger. Still holding my hand he interlaces our fingers. I feel my cheeks get hot as I blush and I bite my lip.

"Yeah that's part of it," I nod.

"Your ex obviously didn't know that a great kiss can be even better than second or even third base," Mike says stepping closer to me.

I giggle uncomfortably and feel myself blush again, "I wouldn't know I haven't kissed very much. Which is probably why K.C. left me for Jenna."

"Hey you have beliefs and morals and you know what is right for you. You should never let anyone, not even a guy you like, tell you it's wrong or expect you to change. The only one who can change what you want or believe is you," Mike says brushing a finger along my cheek to my jawline and I bite my lip again. "Come on it's getting pretty cold we should get inside," Mike comments and as he's still holding my hand he just pulls me inside.

We go to the living room and sit down together to continue talking. I tell him a little more about K.C. and Jenna which leads into talking about Alli and Johnny. Mike doesn't let go of my hand until he gets up to get us something to drink. He returns with the drinks and we talks some more, he tells me about Guelph and his parents that he's captain of his high school hockey team and he's sixteen. We talk for several hours and I don't even realize how much time has passed until Johnny and Alli are standing in front of us.

"We have to go I have to get you girls home for Bhandari curfew," Johnny tells me as he looks at Mike and sizes him up.

"Goodnight Mike it was nice to meet you and spend most of the night talking to you," I smile standing up.

"You too Clare, if I'm ever in Toronto maybe I'll look you up," Mike says with a grin.

"That would be nice," I smile back. Alli links her arm with mine and we walk out together.

"Found Fitz at the party, we're giving him a lift home," Johnny tells me when we come outside and I see Fitz standing there.

"Okay," I shrug and smile at Fitz and he smiles back at me.

"I don't remember your hair being so short," Fitz comments as we walk to the car.

"I got it cut," I reply.

"Cool you look hot with short hair," Fitz says. We reach Johnny's car and Fitz and I get into the back.

"So," Alli grins turning in the seat to look at me, "I take it you had a good time tonight and forgot about K.C. Guthrie?"

"Yeah I had a great time," I smile thinking of Mike.

"Didn't you used to wear glasses?" Fitz asks as Johnny begins driving.

"Contacts," I respond and Fitz leans in real close to look at me as we pass a street light.

"Nice you have really amazing blue eyes," Fitz tells me with a big grin.

"Thanks," I smile a little bigger and remember Mike telling me essentially the same thing earlier tonight. Mike and I never kissed we just talked and held hands but I'll always remember him because he made me smile.

 **I hope you enjoyed this quickie Clallas fluff and the few Wild Card Shots I was able to do. Short Story Month begins Tuesday.**


End file.
